Courage Under Fire
by Sachs.Alex
Summary: Olivia Benson is one of Manhattan's best firefighters but when she loses on of her own she starts to wonder if she really is the best. Alex Cabot is the new transfer from Cambridge, moving to Manhattan after losing her wife. Both suffering from a personal loss, they turn to each other for support. But having an in-house relationship just may take a little courage under fire.
1. Come On, Cabot

A/N: Hello, guys. This is my first story in this fandom and actually my first story I have decided to publish. Please let me know if you guys like it, hate it, or what you think. Feel free to leave a review or send me a message. I got my firefighting info from watching Chicago Fire. It's a great show by the way. The addresses here are completely fake. If you're from New York and want to give me tips, be my guest.

* * *

Chapter 1: Come on, Cabot

 _Up, down. Up, down. Up, down._

I repeat the lines over and over in my head in time with my push ups.

 _Up, down._

I slow down and recall a brutal cadence from my ROTC days in college.

 _Halfway up and hold it! And hold it! All the way up and hold it! And hold it! All the way down and hold it! And hold it! And hold it! Half way up and hold it, and hold it!_

And so the cadence went back then and so it went in my head. I lost count of how many I'd done but then again I'm distracted by a pair of black boots coming to a stop near my head. I push all the way up and back down before popping up to my feet.

"Can I help you?" I look the blonde up and down; from ponytail to boot.

Surely she's not-

"Alex Cabot. Transfer from Cambridge." She sticks out her hand. I hesitate for only a moment before shaking it.

"Olivia Benson, your lieutenant, but something tells me you already knew that." As I let go of her hand I could have sworn that a rather smug smirk crossed her lips.

"One of the guys told me I could find you in here. Tutuola I believe."

"Call him Fin. I don't think he'll actually respond to his last name."

"Will do."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I thought the Alex Cabot I was expecting was a guy." She chuckles and then shrugs in the most graceful way a shrug can be.

"Don't worry about it. I get that a lot. It's become almost a game to watch the reaction people have when they realize Alex Cabot is indeed a female." Something tells me there's more to that story but we don't really have time to get into long detailed back stories just yet. It's time for the tour.

I show her around the station house. It's simple, really. Here's the kitchen, there's the bathroom. Locker room, showers, small gym, and bunks. There's the "safe" where we store our turn out gear and the maintenance shed is over there. We may be a Manhattan company but we're not the big. Something about budget cuts or some shit. That's why I'm just a lieutenant and Cragen is our chief. I don't understand any of that stuff. In my opinion if the station house needs it, we should be able to get it. We all had to chip in something to be able to get a new shower stall. I mean come on, there's anywhere between 13 to 15 of us between Truck, Squad, Engine and the Ambo on shift at a time. We need more than 5 showers.

"Any questions?"

We'd made it back to the trucks and I was double checking the equipment and inventory on my truck.

"Just one. What's her number?" She ran her hand across the wide door and logo.

"Truck 3. After the Great Bambino himself."

She simply nodded. Seriously? I tell her that our truck was named after Babe Ruth and she just nods? She can't be human. Everyone I tell that story to nearly creams themselves. And she just nods?!

I lead her over to the rest of my crew. They are. of course, in the kitchen. We'd passed them earlier but I knew if we stopped then we'd never finish the tour.

"This is Munch, our driver."

John in all his lanky glory stands and shakes her hand. "Welcome to the 1-6. Nobody calls it Firehouse Sixteen "

"Duly noted."

I point to the rest of the guys.

"Stabler, Fin, whom you've already met-" my introduction was cut off by the alarm and Abbie's voice.

"Engine 38, Truck 3, Squad 58, Ambo 48, Battalion 13, building fire. 8825 Broadway."

We all dropped everything we were doing and rode out to the first call of the day.

* * *

Shit. This one's bad. It's one of the little theaters that not many know about but still has the luck of having a Broadway address. Cragen is shouting out orders and soon Stabler is on the ladder to go vent the roof and I'm calling Cabot to my side.

"Let's see what you got, Cabot. Theater manager says there's one guy trapped inside in the prop closet. Let's go."

I walk in first. The fire is making a mockery out of the stage curtains and the wooden stage floor. These old buildings often have flammable things everywhere including the shitty carpet we have to walk across.

"Fire department call out!" I hear something muffled and figure he must be behind a closed door. Not entirely a good sign nor a bad one. Cabot and I make it to the door and tell the guy to back up and cover his eyes. We're going in. "Kick it down, Cabot."

The wood door frame splinters and I'm not sure if its from the force of her kick or the heat from the fire. Either way, I'm impressed. We grab the guy, David apparently, from the flames and all but drag him out of the building just as Cragen orders everyone out. _Just in time_.

We keep him as covered as we can between out bodies as the glass windows on building next to us explode from the heat radiating off the theater. We deposit him on Melinda's gurney and turn back to watch Munch and Fin on the hose. _They've always been a good team._

The flames are all extinguished and thankfully we didn't lose anyone.

"Nice work, Cabot." It's just about all I can say with everyone around. And she doesn't necessarily have to know _how_ impressed I was by the kick. Makes me thankful I'm not a guy that's pissed her off. Although, with the force she has it'd probably hurt just the same even if I didn't have sensitive equipment below the belt.

* * *

"Yo, Benson! Who's making lunch today?"

Stabler asks me the moment we walk back into the kitchen.

"It's definitely not you, big guy." There's a collective chuckle from everyone that's heard our conversation.

"That was one time guys. One time."

I put my hand on his shoulder and shake my head.

"El, we needed two silver bullets, two."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But seriously, who cooking lunch and by extension, dinner?"

I look over to the schedule and see Cassidy's name on the list. Well there goes lunch and dinner, Cassidy's out with the flu or some other virus this week. Honestly, why we keep him on is beyond me.

"I'll order pizza for lunch but I don't know about dinner." The boys just nod and leave me to call Massimo& Sons pizzeria down the block. They've been good to us ever since they opened. I walk back to the kitchen to find Cabot raiding the cabinets.

I stand and watch until she sees me and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"I volunteered to make dinner but it seems we don't have any groceries."

"There's a grocer on the corner few blocks from here. If you wanna go, it's coming from your pocket."

"And if we get a call?"

"Take your radio. If you're not back we'll swing by, pick you up and have your turnout gear in the truck."

"I'll be quick." And just like that she's gone. I'm screwed, I know I am. I just let her walk out in the middle of the shift. There's probably not much I'll say no to if she asks.

"Where's she going?" Of course it's John that notices her leave. He's sort of a perv but completely harmless. He's a gentleman, really, but it doesn't stop him from looking. I can't blame him.

"Grocer down the block. We need food and she's making dinner later."

"Middle of the shift, Liv."

"I know, El. Leave it alone. She'll be back soon enough."

I leave then in the kitchen and retire to my office. I don't want to be disturbed right now. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. If i have to keep dealing with the guys questioning everything, it's going to be a long day.

 _"Olivia, Olivia! Help me!"_

 _"Calvin! Calvin!"_

 _There's flames all around us. They're licking up walls and wreaking havoc on the furniture. I can hear wood cracking from the heat and I can feel the floor protesting from the heat and the weight of me in my turnout gear. I can hear him calling my name and I'm trying to get to the bedroom. I just need to get there. I stumble as one of the floor boards splinter._

 _"Calvin! Calvin!"_

 _"Olivia!"_

 _I reach the bedroom door and the floor gives out and I fall to the apartment below._

 _"Olivia!"_

A hard shove to my shoulder wakes me up from my dream. Well I wish I could call it a dream and not a memory. I can feel a tear run down my face and roll off my chin. Alex is standing there with a concerned look on her face before she looks away to give me some semblance of privacy.

"I'm really sorry to just barge in. I came to tell you that I was back from the grocer and, that the pizza arrived. I heard you half yell "Calvin" and figured I should wake you up before you got too loud. It's really not my business, I'm sorry."

She goes to leave but I grab her by the wrist.

"Wait." She stops and turns back to me.

"Thanks for waking me up. I uh, keep reliving this fire from a few months ago. We lost one of our own that day."

"Calvin?" I shake my head. "We lost Jack Frost. Man we gave him Hell for his name. We used to joke that he could put out a fire by blowing on it." I smile sadly and look back up at Alex. "Calvin is-"

The alarm goes off and we're off toward the truck before we know it. She squeezes my hand.

"Come on, Cabot. We've got fires to fight." She laughs and I'm glad, I needed some relief after that and it definitely helps that her laughter is akin to a symphony of angels.

 _Angels, really? Get a grip, Benson. You shouldn't chase everything with a pulse._

 _Oh have you seen her?_

 _Not the point._

 _But still-what I'm I doing? I'm talking to myself._

 _Yep._

 _My God, I'm insane._

 _You said it, not me._

* * *

A/N: Well that's that. Let me know what you think. If you want to see more action with the fires or whatever.

Cheers,

ASachs


	2. Can't Let Go

A/N: Here's chapter 2. I want to thank all you guys that favorited, followed and reviewed the story. As always let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2: Can't Let Go

I walk into the firehouse bright eyed and bushy tailed Monday morning. Although Calvin and I had stayed up most the night playing games, he called me mom for the first time. I whistle all the way to the locker room and start changing into my uniform.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Liv?" El is standing beside me with one foot on the bench tying his boots up. "Get laid this weekend?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and starts tucking in his shit. I roll my eyes at him.

"If you must know, Calvin called me mom for the first time last night." I pull my pants up and bend down to grab my boots. Elliot stops mid way through tucking in his shirt. If anyone were to walk in it would be a questionable scenario. Elliott with his hand down his pants and me in boots and pants and my shirt in my hands.

"That's great, Liv! Congratulations." He at least gives me enough time to pull my shirt over my head before giving me a hug.

"Speaking of him calling you mom, are you going to the family picnic? Kathy is making her famous potato salad."

"I don't know. The social worker is supposed to be coming by some time this week. It's about time for the one year check up."

"Alright. Let me know if I need to pick you and Calvin up or if y'all are driving."

I nod and head to the start of shift meeting. Turns out the shower that we all paid for can't be installed because it would violate building codes and be a hazard or some blah blah bullshit. The rest of the morning goes by quietly but no one dares say that out loud. They don't want to jinx it. Cabot is making lunch for us and everyone is excited. After her first dinner her two months ago everyone has wanted some of her cooking. I can't blame them. If firefighting forces her into really retirement she can open up a restaurant, no problem. I'd eat there everyday, breakfast, lunch and dinner if it were a possibility.

The burgers she made smell like heaven and the roast she has in the oven smells even better. I take a bite of the burger and I'm convinced that these should be illegal with how good they taste. Everyone has pretty much has the same thought.

Everyone is talking about the picnic coming up for the weekend and I'm still considering it. If only the social worker had scheduled the appointment for sometime next week. I sit back away from everyone else and enjoy the teasing and joking all the boys do. It takes my back to Jack and all of his jokes and his pranks. I remember the time he told Fin to make sure the roof was clear so that the Chief could land his helicopter. It was the middle of a blizzard.

"What about you, Cabot? You going to the picnic?" Fin asks her. My mind turns back to the conversation and the answer to the question seems so important.

"Stabler's wife make the best potato salad on this earth. My goodness."

"I guess I'll have to go to see if it really is the best. Should I bring anything?" Oh good, she's going.

"Nah. It's usually the wives that bring the food." Munch is the one to reply this time.

"That's a shame, boys. So what you are saying is because I'm not someone's wife I can't bring food? Well it looks like you guys wont be having Novak Ribs."

There's that smirk again. But I've heard of Novak Ribs and they are legendary.

"Wait, wait. Let's not be hasty. Novak Ribs? As is the restaurant in Boston? Novak with the grill fork for the V, that Novak?" Now Elliot is almost drooling at the mouth.

"The very same."

"Man I saw it on the Travel Channel as one of the places you have to try before you die. They say their steaks are even better than the ribs. Didn't they open a new restaurant here in Manhattan?" Fin has a glazed look in his eyes.

Alex nods her head in the affirmative and we all get very excited at the possibility of world famous ribs at our picnic.

"What are you going to do, get them to cater the event?" Melinda is the one to ask but we're all thinking it. I mean how could she even get those ribs for us? There has to be an enormous waiting list and I'm sure they don't just cater to lowly firemen even if we are a pretty elite squad.

"Don't worry about it. Do you guys want them or is it still a 'Wives are the only one that bring things' type of situation?"

All the heads in the room nod excitedly.

"If it gets us those ribs, you can be Benson's wife for the day."

Her head whips to the side so fast I'm concerned that one of our paramedics is going to have to check her out for whiplash.

Damn it, Elliot! I swear to all that is holy, I will gut you like a fish if I survive this embarrassment. You and your damned mouth. Well that's one way of her finding out. She's turning pink too so at least I'm not the only one that's uncomfortable. "I don't know, guys. That's a bit fast isn't it? Coworkers Monday and married by Saturday?"

Only one thing I can do in this situation; play along.

"That is a bit fast, even for me. What do you say, Cabot, rain check on getting married?" I say it with a smile and wink. She laughs back and we're both grateful that the situation didn't get that much worse. "Sure, Benson. Rain check."

Ok, situation diffused. Thank goodness since the alarm just went off. It's all hands on deck for multicar accident on the bridge.

We hit the ground running, literally. "Multicar accident" doesn't quite cut it. There's at least 7 cars involved and we are stretched pretty thin. Warner, her partner and two guys from squad are busy with a guy stuck with his leg pinned. Fin and Munch are putting out engine fires and we have guys on every car. I swivel my head around to look around to where I'm needed. "Cabot, you're with me. There's a car at the end of the stretch. Looks like the driver isn't moving. The horn keeps blaring." "Got it." We rush over to the car and the driver is alive but barely breathing.

"Warner! We need you back here. Guy's got a pretty nasty head wound." I call over the radio but I'm not getting a response. I radio her partner but I get nothing. "Cabot. I think my radio's busted. Tell warner we need her back here."

She nods. I'm trying to stop the bleeding on his head but I'm not making any difference. "Warner says she's busy with the pinned leg."

"Doesn't matter, anymore. He's gone." Damn it! I kick the tire in frustration. I was really hoping we'd be able to save the guy. A scream pulls my attention away from the DOA and toward the side of the bridge. There's a woman holding on to the side of the bridge. "Cabot, I need a line!" She runs away to get the rope and I make sure my harness is secure. I look over the edge and try to comfort the woman holding on for dear life.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there." One hands slips off the bridge. I slide on my stomach and grab her other arm. She's dead weight on my arm and I'm starting to slide toward the edge of the bridge. My helmet falls off my head and into the water below. "Hey, hey, don't worry. What's your name?"

"Sh-Shelly."

"Well, Shelly, I'm Olivia. I'm gonna get you out of here." Where the hell is my line?! Every second seems like an eternity. I can feel myself still sliding closer to the edge and I can't help but think of Calvin and if I'll get to see him again. I know I shouldn't be thinking like that but it's hard not to. I try to dig my feet into the asphalt but come up empty.

"Benson!" I can't be sure who is the one who screams my name but soon I feel a rope loop into the back of my harness and a hard tug. We start moving back up but I imagine whoever is pulling us up slipped because we fall a few inches but it's enough to feel a sickening pop in my shoulder and my face scrape across the asphalt. I can feel small bits of grit dig into my cheek. We start moving back up and this time we make it all the way up. Thank goodness.

I feel a burning pain in my shoulder and tears cloud my vision. The pain is unbearable and I know I'm going to need to see a doctor. I open my mouth for Melinda but nothing comes out.

"Benson?" the voice sounds far away. "Olivia?" The voice seems even further away and the last thing I remember seeing is blue eyes and blonde hair before passing out.

* * *

Let me know what you guys want to see next. Or what you guys want to happen at the picnic.

Cheers,

ASachs


End file.
